


Laurens, I Like You A Lot

by frenchhturtle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, This is super bad im sorry, also english isnt my first language so shush, also this is college au lmao, im sorry lmao, it's also pretty old, pretty cringe too, there's a bit of spanish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchhturtle/pseuds/frenchhturtle
Summary: No one knows what might happen during a stormy night..(I'm super bad at summaries lmao kill me)





	Laurens, I Like You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fanfic so it's really bad! (Not that any of my recent works are any better tho)  
> Enjoy ●w●

It started to rain outside. John still had one class left before finally going back to his dorm. Even if it was Mr. Washington who was teaching this history class, it seemed endless to the young freckled boy. He started doodling random things and he noticed that he was drawing Alexander, his roommate. He has a huge crush on him since 2 years but Hamilton seems oblivious to his feelings. He sighed at the thought of Alexander and looked outside. He wasn't very found of rain but he didn't mind a little storm especially considering the fact that it has been really hot outside since a week.

Ten minutes later, it was pouring outside and it started to thunder a bit. John jumped on his chair when he heard the noise of a very close thunder. The bell finally dismissed class and John started running towards the dorm building. Finally in front of the door, he took the key that was under the doormat and he opened the door. He was soaking wet so he took off his clothes, threw them on the floor, and took the first sweater and sweatpants that he found. After doing this, he noticed that he couldn't hear Alex's typing in his computer. His heart started to beat faster.

_His classes ended two hours ago, why isn't he here? He would've told me if he went outside with friends. But all of our friends are still in class and I know that he doesn't have other friends. So where in the hell is he?_

He looked around the dark dorm for any movement.  
There is a loud thunderbolt that illuminates the room for a second and he hears a small whimpering.  
"Alex..?" No answer.  
"Alexander?" He asked again, a little louder this time.  
There was a deafening thunder clap and John saw him. He saw Alexander. He was hidden under his desk, a blanket around him and sobbing quietly. He quickly ran towards him and hugged him tightly.  
"Alexander, are you alright?" He got no answer but a helpless look from his friend.  
"Are you afraid of storms?" Alex nodded rapidly and hugged his lion plush tighter.  
"It's going to be okay Alex, okay? Listen to me. Concentrate on my voice and only my voice, okay? Not on what's going on outside. Can you do that?" Alex nodded and John got closer to the small boy.  
"Breathe. Alex, ¿creo que hables español?" Again, the small Caribbean boy nodded.  
"Bien. Ahora, escúchame pequeño león. Uno, dos, tres, aspira." They breathed in at the exact same time.  
"Cuatro, cinco, seis, exhala." They both breathed out and repeated the same actions a dozen times.  
"M-muchas gracias Pecas," Alex said while looking at John right in the eyes.  
"De nada, pequeño león." John blushed.

John hesitated a lot, especially considering the fact that Alex still seemed frightened, but he leaned in and kissed Alexander, who kissed back. It was John's first kiss, he saw fireworks and he had thousands and thousands of butterflies in his stomach. He was so happy, he didn't expect to have his first kiss this soon and even less to have it with his long time crush!

They continued kissing until Alexander had to break it, breathless. John was also breathless but he didn't care.  
"We- I, I mean- This was- uh I," Alex stuttered.  
"D-did you like it? I know I sure did." Said John hesitantly.  
"I- Yes, yes I did. I loved it."

The small boy looked at the boy in front of him. He had a crush on him since almost a year! He didn't expect him to love him back. Did he love him back? Did he do this to calm him down, and not because he loves him? Alexander started to panick and to hyperventilate. He _wants_ John to love him. But why even would he? He is just a problematic 20 years old who can't do anything right and who can't manage his life. He's not even good looking -or, at least, not as much as John. So why would this perfect human being even love him?

As all those thought flooded in his mind, Alexander started to hyperventilate even more and to cry. John started to panick too.

_Why is he hyperventilating? Did I do something wrong?? Did he actually not like it?? Why is he doing this?_

The only way that John thought could calm Alex down was to kiss him. But should he? He's not sure if _this_ was actually the cause of what's happening right now! He thought that he should try and that if Alexander doesn't like it, he would push him away. And so, he kissed him, again. Which surprised Alexander, but he brushed it off and deepened the kiss. John broke the kiss before things could get more.. heated. 

The lighting and rain has stopped since a while now, and the room was in total darkness except from the light that the moon delivers. An uncomfortable silence started to take place and John decided to break it.

"Sooo uh, why are you afraid of storms? If you don't mind me asking of course." Alexander hesitated a bit before answering.  
"I might as well tell you my whole backstory," He laughed a bit.  
"But it's pretty long and sad. Is that okay?"  
"It's fine, go ahead Lexi," John answered.  
"Lexi, hu? Anyway. It all started when I was a kid. Basically, we didn't have that much money, back in the Caribbean. When I was ten, my father left my brother, my mom and I on our own because of this. Two years later, my mom and I both caught a deathly sickness, by some miracle I survived but unfortunately my mom passed away." Tears started to form into Alex's eyes.  
"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Alex shook his head and took a shaky breath.  
"M-my brother and I went to live with my cousin. He was the only family we had left at that point. I-I was fifteen, I was coming back from a walk and my cousin was hanging f-from the ceiling." Alexander was fully crying by now. John took his hand and rubbed circles in a attempt to confort him.  
"Two years later, a hurricane destroyed all Nevis. Practically the whole town died. M-my brother died. I survived. I was alone. My whole family died. While i lived. All the people I loved died. While I lived ! It was like a punishment. I was then able to obtain a free scholarship here and then you basically know the rest."

John was staring dumbfounded at the small boy, he didn't think that such a small and adorable person could have been through such terrible things.

"I-I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. You didn't deserve it. You're such an amazing person.." Alex smiled a bit while giving John a small hug.  
"And you? What's your backstory?"  
"Okay so as you know, I'm from South Carolina. My father, Henry Laurens, is a senator {I don't remember what his political status was, so I just put senator, sorry}. He would drink a lot, especially after my mother died. He would beat her as well as Martha, Henry Jr, James and Mary, my siblings. He would beat me as well. As I said, after my mother died, he started drinking more, and it was followed by more hitting. I would usually take everything since my siblings were very young and I didn't want them to get hurt because of _him_. I was tired of it, and I finally moved to New York to study. But, after finding out that I'm about as straight as a rainbow, he disowned me and stopped paying for my scholarship here. That's why I need to work at the 7/11 near school, and that I need to sell slushees to that weird guy in a trench coat." John laughed a bit after saying this.  
"And you also basically know what happened after this."

Alexander looked at John and he was crying even more now. Laurens kissed away Hamilton's tears which made the latter giggle a bit. Alexander finally got the courage to talk, he took a small breath and.

"Laurens, I like you a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy


End file.
